Heather Chandler
Heather Chandler is the secondary antagonist of the 1988 film, Heathers and is portrayed by Kim Walker. She is the deceased leader of the most popular and powerful clique at Westerburg High School known as The Heathers. Heather's signature color is red, symbolizing her power over, not only on The Heathers, but all of Westerburg High. Heather was the leader of The Heathers clique and ruled Westerburg High with an iron fist. She claimed that being the leader of The Heathers is what she would have wanted if she wasn't already the leader. She claimed to be worshipped at Westerburg High with the entire student body wanting her for either a “friend or a f**k.” Early Life Little is known of Heather's early life, only that she was the founder and lead member of The Heathers. Appearance Heather is a very beautiful girl with shoulder length, curly, strawberry blonde hair, fair skin and pale green eyes. Standing at around 5'4", she's taller than Veronica Sawyer and Heather Duke, but shorter than Heather McNamara. She's always seen wearing her signature color red in some fashionable clothes. Personality From what we have seen of Heather, she is rather petty, rude and self-centered who resents Heather Duke. She also manages to not care what others around her see her as, as long as she remains at the top. For Heather, looking good at all times matters a lot. She puts in a lot of effort to look presentable at any time. This obsession is transferred to the way she looks at other people. Girls like Martha Dunnstock, who is overweight and lonely, becomes the butt of jokes. Heather makes fun of anyone who is not up to the mark in terms of appearance. Death Veronica greatly embarrasses Heather at the Remington University party by refusing sex from one of the guys hosting the party and eventually throwing up on their hallway carpet. Heather vows to destroy Veronica's reputation after this and tells Veronica that she either needs to switch schools or she's dead on Monday. Veronica and J.D. show up to Heather's house the following morning to offer her a "hangover cure". Veronica made a concoction of milk and orange juice that would make Heather puke her guts out, while J.D. made a more sinister concoction of liquid drain cleaner with the intention of making Heather extremely sick. Veronica rejects J.D.'s idea but accidentally grabs his cup instead. J.D. notices this and says nothing other than to let him hold the cup. In Heather's room, the two offer her the cup which she refuses. J.D. calls Heather a chicken which irritates her and she chugs the cup of drain cleaner. Heather starts choking, muttering the words, "Corn… nuts!" before falling into a glass coffee table, dead. Veronica and J.D. panic, covering up her death to make it appear as if she had committed suicide instead. Heather's ghost continuously haunts Veronica's dreams throughout the rest of the film. Relationships Friends Veronica Sawyer Of all the members of The Heathers, Veronica appears to be Heather's favorite. She allowed Veronica into the group with the sole intention of using her skills to her advantage, which she does, but seems to enjoy Veronica's company as well. Heather insists that Veronica helps her with the lunchtime polls and even invites her to the Remington University party, excluding both Heather Duke and Heather McNamara. Veronica later plays a role in Heather's accidental murder. Heather Duke Heather does not appear to like Heather Duke at all, constantly bullying her and talks down to her treating her like she's an idiot. She treats Heather Duke's bulimia like a joke and often hits Heather Duke’s ball out during croquet just to spite her. It is suggested that Heather can see beyond the personality Heather Duke shows at the start of the film, as later in the film Heather Duke copies the ex-Queen’s personality. As a ghost figure, Heather talks to Veronica about how she is better than Heather Duke. Heather McNamara Not much of a relationship is shown between Heather and Heather McNamara, though Heather seems to trust her enough to allow her into her clique and does not appear to bully her like she does to Heather Duke. Heather and Heather McNamara seem to have a good and chill friendship without any bullying. Ex-boyfriend Peter Dawson Heather and Peter Dawson briefly dated before the film started. Peter tells the class during Heather's memorial that she broke up with him because he was too "boring". Category:Characters Category:The Heathers Category:Females Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Evil Characters Category:Westerburg High School students